Weihnachtsfriede
by Kokytos
Summary: Zwei einsame Seelen, Harry und Draco, spazieren am Heiligen Abend durch den Schlosspark von Hogwarts, wo sie zufällig aufeinander treffen. Der Zauber dieser besonderen Nacht lässt die beiden Erzfeinde jedoch ihren Hass für einen Abend ablegen und sich einander nähern, lässt sie einander in der kalten Nacht wärmen. / Nicht jugendfrei
1. Chapter 1

Die Nacht war bitterkalt. Der Himmel war sternenklar und der Mond, treuer Begleiter der Erde, hüllte die schneebedeckte Landschaft in ein silbriges, bläuliches Leuchten, das die Nacht noch kälter wirken ließ.

Kein Geräusch war zu hören, nur das leise Knirschen des Schnees unter Harrys Tritten. Das Lachen und Lärmen, das die Hogwartsianer im Schloss und damit in einiger Entfernung von dem Gryffindor veranstalteten, war schon lange nicht mehr zu hören. Die wenigen von Harrys Freunden, die sich entschlossen hatten Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu verbringen, feierten das Fest oder waren – wie im Falle von Hermine und Ron – unter vier Augen miteinander beschäftigt. Der Wanderer in der Winternacht hingegen hatte genug von dem Trubel gehabt. Daher hatte sich für einen kleinen Spaziergang entschieden, denn nach einem geselligen Abend war ihm immer nach einem kleinen bisschen trauter Einsamkeit; besonders der Kontrast war es, der ihm gefiel: Drinnen, im Schloss, war es hell und warm, und es wimmelte von Freunden und Bekannten – draußen, im Schnee, war es finster und kalt, und weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

Der Gryffindor war, während er gemächlich und gedankenversunken über die zugeschneiten Pfade stapfte, gründlich vor der Kälte geschützt: Er war fest in einen schwarzen Mantel eingepackt, die Haube auf dem Kopf, sein rot-goldener Seidenschal um den Hals. Seine Hände waren doppelt vor der Kälte geschützt: Einerseits trug er dünne Handschuhe, andererseits steckten seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.

Das Ziel seines kleinen Ausflugs hatte er bereits auserkoren: Der Weg würde bald, hinter einem kleinen Schlehengebüsch, eine Kehrtwendung machen und eine niedrige Anhöhe hinaufführen, von der aus man einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf das Schloss hatte: Von dort aus konnte er den See sehen, daneben das vertraute Schloss mit seinen gen Himmel strebenden Türmen, dahinter den Verbotenen Wald, gehüllt in ewige Düsternis und Finsternis, und gekrönt wurde der Anblick – um diese Uhrzeit – von einem riesigen Vollmond direkt über dem Quidditch-Feld. Das Wetter war an diesem Tag ideal für dieses Panorama: In den vergangenen Jahren hatten ihm schon die Finsternis des Neumonds oder winterlicher Regen diesen Anblick an Heiligabend vermiest. Aber heute, darauf deutete alles hin, würde es ein Bild für die Götter sein.

Auf besagtem Hügelchen stand eine kleine Holzbank mit Rückenlehne, obwohl – soweit Harry wusste – niemand außer ihm je dorthin ging, weil dieser wundersam schöne Ort vom Schloss doch recht weit entfernt lag. Aber das hieß auch: Harry konnte dort seinen Geist wandern lassen, denn dort wurde er von niemandem gestört – von keinem Lebenden, von keinem Toten, von keinem Untoten. Dort, nur noch ein kleines Stück Weg bergauf, fühlte er sich wirklich ungestört, waren seine Gedanken frei.

Langsam auf dem vertrauten Wege bergauf stapfend, blickte er, ohne weiter auf seine Schritte zu achten, zum Sternenzelt.

Er mochte Astronomie sehr und kannte daher die Sternbilder und ihre Sagen: Er sah den Jäger Orion, wie er am Himmel den schönen Plejaden nachjagt; er sah Theseus, wie er mit dem Ungeheuer ringt, das seine Geliebte Andromeda bedroht; und zwischen dem Kleinen und dem Großen Wagen sah er das Sternbild, zu dem er ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis hatte: Die Araber nennen den hellsten Stern dieser Konstellation „Thuban", was „Schlange" bedeutet – und das passt wie die Faust aufs Auge, denn dieses Sternbild war Draco, der Drache.

Harry konnte in solchen klaren Nächten nicht zum Himmel sehen, ohne den Drachen zu erblicken und notgedrungen an Malfoy zu denken. Aber das sei gesagt: Er konnte ohnehin kaum etwas tun, ohne an diesen hageren Jugendlichen mit dem zitronenfaltergelben Haar zu denken. Malfoy war überall: Malfoy war tagsüber in seinen Gedanken, war nachts in seinen Träumen; Malfoy war das letzte, woran er vor dem Einschlafen dachte, und das erste, woran er nach dem Aufwachen dachte. Malfoy war derjenige, den Harry vor seinem geistigen Auge sah, wenn er sich selbst berührte.

Denn so pflegt es nun mal zu sein, wenn man Hals über Kopf verliebt ist.

Ja, der Auserwählte des Auserwählten war Draco – obwohl Malfoy zugleich sein schlimmster Feind war und alles verkörperte, was Harry verabscheute: Eitelkeit, Süffisanz, Arroganz – die Liste hätte sich unbegrenzt weiterführen lassen. Und dennoch ... Da war da etwas in dem eitlen, süffisanten, arroganten Lächeln auf Malfoys Lippen, das Harry anzog; etwas, das in Harry das Verlangen erweckte, diese Lippen auf den eigenen zu fühlen.

Und als Harry den Blick vom Draco am Firmament zurück auf die irdischen Gefilde lenkte, war er auf der Spitze des Hügels angekommen, und wieder musste er an Malfoy denken. Aber nun aus einem ganz nachvollziehbaren Grund, denn dort erblickte er niemand geringeren als den irdischen Draco. Er konnte ihn zwar nur von hinten sehen, aber das hellblonde Haar der in Winterkleidung gehüllten Gestalt, die auf der Bank saß und in den Anblick des Schlosses vertieft schien, war unverkennbar – Harry hätte diese Silhouette überall erkannt.

Abrupt blieb Harry stehen und rang mit sich selbst: Sollte er weitergehen und gezwungenermaßen einen Streit mit dem Slytherin beginnen – denn bisher hatte noch jedes Treffen mit ihm geendet, indem sie einander mit gezückten Zauberstäben verwünschten – oder kehrtmachen und auf das lange herbeigesehnte Panorama verzichten?

Während Harry noch Für und Wider abwägte, drehte sich Malfoy plötzlich um: „Potter?"

Ein bittersüßes Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen, ehe er sich räusperte und mit fester Stimme sagte: „Was machst Du hier, Malfoy?"

Der Slytherin stand auf und tat ein paar Schritte zu Harry: „Das geht Dich nichts an. – Und ich nehme an, das gilt auch umgekehrt."

Harry nickte nur, während er sein Gegenüber inspizierte. Das helle Mondlicht und der Hintergrund aus schneebedeckten Sträuchern und Wiesen schmeichelten dem Slytherin sehr. Draco hatte ihm immer schon gefallen, aber die Mondgöttin Selene legte nun einen besonderen Zauber auf die scharfen Züge und den blassen Teint des Blonden; auf den blassen Teint, der im silbrigen Mondschein so stark mit dem schwarzen Wintermantel kontrastierte: Malfoys Schönheit war schlicht und ergreifend magisch.

Sie war so magisch, dass Harry sich entschloss ihm wenigstens den Olivenzweig anzubieten. In der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass sein Gegenüber dieses grüne Zweiglein ablehnen und zerfetzen würde, sagte er: „Malfoy, ich habe einen Vorschlag: Heute ist Heiligabend, lass uns für diesen einen Abend so tun, als könnten wir uns leiden."

Einen Moment lang war Malfoys Mund zu einem Lächeln gebogen: „Ich wollte Dir gerade dasselbe vorschlagen. Wenn es im Ersten Weltkrieg britischen und deutschen Soldaten möglich war, die Waffen beiseite zu legen und gemeinsam in den Schützengräben Weihnachten zu feiern, dann sollte uns das doch auch möglich sein." Damit zog er seinen rechten Handschuh aus, machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Harry zu und streckte ihm die bloße Hand entgegen: „Friede?"

Harry zögerte nicht lange: An jedem anderen Tage, an jedem anderen Orte hätte er eine List vermutet. Doch er war sich sicher, dass dieser magische Ort und diese magische Nacht auch Malfoy in ihren Bann gezogen hatten. Der Gryffindor zog ebenfalls seinen Handschuh aus und schüttelte die langfingrige Hand seines Gegenübers; nicht zu schwach, um keine Unentschlossenheit zu signalisieren, aber auch nicht zu grob, um den Geist des Festes nicht zu stören: „Friede!"

Dann standen sie still und schwiegen einander an, ohne ihre Hände zu trennen. Nervös blickten sie auf ihr jeweiliges Gegenüber: seine Hand, die Schulter, das Haar, die Nase, die Lippen und schließlich die Augen. Dort sahen sie, dass der Angestarrte den Blick erwiderte, woraufhin sie erschrocken, verschämt und mit wild pochendem Herzen wieder alles andere als die Augen ansahen. Beide wussten überhaupt nicht, wie sie in dieser noch nie gewesenen Situation miteinander umgehen sollten. Schließlich schlug Malfoy vor: „Komm, setzen wir uns", und zog, weil er vergaß die Hand loszulassen, Harry hinter sich her, hin zur Bank. Er fegte den restlichen Schnee von dem kalten Holz hinunter, ehe sie sich setzten – Draco zu Harrys Rechten und zwischen ihnen ein ausgeprägter Respektsabstand – und einander vielsagend weiterhin anschwiegen.

Harry war trotz der Kälte heiß geworden – das musste zumindest Draco glauben, denn dieser konnte sicher nicht ahnen, was der wahre Grund hinter der kirschroten Farbe von Harrys Wangen war. Und auf den wahren Grund sollte der Slytherin auch nicht kommen: Der Gryffindor mit jetzt schwitzenden Händen fürchtete nämlich die schlimmsten Konsequenzen, erführe seine Nemesis, welche Rolle der Sucher des Hauses Slytherin wirklich in Harrys Träumen spielte.

Dieser Nemesis musste übrigens auch heiß gewesen sein, denn warum sonst wären die Backen des Blonden sonst jetzt so rot wie die des Schwarzhaarigen?

Harry versuchte seinen Blick auf Hogwarts' Türme zu lenken und seine Gedanken ganz normal wandern zu lassen, wie er es ursprünglich geplant hatte – doch sein Blick glitt immer wieder zu seinem Sitznachbarn, dessen schiere Gegenwart ihn aus der Ruhe brachte. Aber es war nicht nur diese ungewohnte Nähe, die Harry zu schaffen machte: Auch die Stille, die er zuvor so genossen hatte, war unerträglich geworden – die Stille fühlte sich fast ohrenbetäubend laut an.

Um das peinliche Schweigen zu brechen, versuchte er Small Talk zu führen: „Ein wunderschöner Anblick, nicht wahr?"

„Mhm, wunderschön."

Das war keine sonderlich kreative Antwort. Entweder wollte Malfoy wirklich nicht mit Harry reden und nur seine Ruhe haben oder der Blonde war im Small Talk mit Erzfeinden auch nicht wirklich firm.

„Wunderschön ...", wiederholte Harry unbewusst, obwohl das Panorama, das er bewunderte, gar nicht mehr das Schloss war. Denn mit leicht nach rechts, zu Malfoy hin gedrehtem Kopfe beobachtete er in den Augenwinkeln den Slytherin; den blonden Slytherin mit vor Kälte blassen Lippen und ebenfalls vor Kälte kirschroten Wangen, der soeben – unauffällig und ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe – seinen Kopf nach links drehte und Harry verstohlen, aus den Augenwinkeln, beobachtete.

Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und wieder wandten sie sofort die Augen ab. Beide starrten auf das Schloss und versuchten den Funken zu vergessen, den sie gespürt hatten, als sie in die Augen des anderen, die Spiegel der Seele, geblickt hatten.

Der Gryffindor atmete tief durch, zog die kalte Luft in seinen Körper, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen: Es war seine Hoffnung gewesen, dass dieser Abend des Waffenstillstands vielleicht ihre Beziehung ein wenig normalisieren könnte: Wenn er mit Draco einen Abend wie mit einem normalen Bekannten reden könnte – mit jemandem, den man nicht sonderlich mag, aber wenigstens nicht hasst –, vielleicht könnten sie dann ihre Feindschaft beenden. Daher fasst er sich ein Herz und entschloss sich, nicht so einfach aufzugeben. Um das Eis ein wenig zu brechen, sagte er: „Weißt Du, ich komm schon seit Jahren nach der Weihnachtsfeier immer wieder hierher. Es ist leider nicht jedes Jahr so schönes Wetter."

Draco nickte sanft: „Ich weiß was Du meinst. Voriges Jahr war es noch ganz aper. Ein Weihnachtsfest ohne Schnee, das ist ein wenig wie Quidditch ohne Besen."

Dass der Malfoy-Sprössling öfters dorthin kam, hatte Harry überrascht, denn er hatte immer geglaubt, dass außer ihm niemand auf diesen Hügel komme – schließlich hatte er dort noch nie jemanden gesehen. Aber offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt; offensichtlich teilte Malfoy Harrys weihnachtliche Vorliebe für dieses Plätzchen. „Du warst voriges Jahr schon hier?"

„Ja. Seit ich in Hogwarts bin, bin ich jedes Jahr nach der Weihnachtsfeier hierher gegangen."

„Wirklich? Ich auch! Aber warum hab ich Dich dann noch nie hier gesehen?"

„Weiß nicht", zuckte Draco mit den Schultern, „aber normalerweise komm ich nicht vor elf Uhr. Heuer bin ich früher dran, weil Blaise und die anderen Alkohol getrunken haben – was Du hoffentlich, im Sinne unseres Weihnachtsfriedens, nicht den Lehrern erzählen wirst – und sie sind mir schon sehr auf die Nerven gegangen. – Aber jetzt wo Du es sagst: Mir sind in den letzten Jahren immer wieder mal Spuren im Schnee aufgefallen, die zu dieser Bank geführt haben. Das dürften dann wohl Deine Schuhabdrücke gewesen sein."

Harry nickte: „Mhm, vermutlich."

„Dann kommst Du immer allein hierher?"

„Ja ..."

„Heißt das, ... dass ich Dich störe? Willst Du allein sein?"

Harry überlegte kurz. Daran war zwar etwas Wahres dran, aber heute war die Sache anders. Er drehte sich nach rechts, zu Malfoy, der ihn fragend, mit einem fast schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck ansah, und sagte: „Ich bin gekommen, um alleine zu sein." Als er daraufhin sah, wie Malfoy aufstehen wollte, griff er ihm an die Schulter, drückte ihn zurück auf die Bank und fuhr fort: „Aber ich bin jetzt echt froh, dass Du hier bist. Ich bin echt froh darüber, mich einmal mit Dir normal unterhalten zu können. Warum können wir das sonst nicht tun?"

Malfoy lächelte melancholisch: „Wenn ich Dir diese Frage beantworte, Harry, müssen wir sofort wieder das Kriegsbeil ausgraben. – Lass uns darüber schweigen. Ich will nicht ständig mit Dir streiten müssen. Besonders nicht an so einem schönen Abend." Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem unschuldigen Lachen: „Das können wir meinetwegen morgen tun. Wenn Du willst, noch vor dem Frühstück."

Dann blickten sie wieder zum Schloss, starrten es an, während jeder seine eigenen Gedanken im Kopf wälzte. Harrys Gedanken wanderten zuerst zum Schloss, wo er noch wenige Stunden zuvor gesessen war und sich darüber hatte ärgern müssen, was für ein unerträgliches Arschloch Malfoy nicht sein konnte.

Daraufhin wanderte sein Blick weiter nach rechts, hin zum Quidditch-Feld; hin zu einem Gedanken, den er nie hätte aussprechen können: Harry liebte Quidditch, weil es ihm ungeheuren Spaß bereitete, aber auch, weil er es erotisch fand. Besonders aufreizend war es für ihn, Draco beim Quidditch zu sehen: mit beiden Hände fest an einer harten, langen Stange, die zwischen die Beine führte – man braucht kein Psychoanalytiker zu sein, um das interpretieren zu können.

Erst wenige Nächte zuvor hatte Harry geträumt, dass er gemeinsam mit Draco auf einem Besen flog, das heiße, unnachgiebige Holz von Dracos Besen fest zwischen den Oberschenkeln, die Arme des Slytherin an seinem Bauch und seiner Brust. Und im Traum waren sie gemeinsam immer höher geflogen, immer weiter empor, bis sie schließlich die Wolkendecke durchstießen, wobei Harry die Wasserstropfen in sein Gesicht spritzen fühlte. – In diesem Moment war er aus dem Traum aufgewacht und hatte feststellen müssen, dass es ein feuchter Traum gewesen war.

Harry ließ das Quidditch-Feld und seine unanständigen Träume links liegen, blickte weiter nach rechts. Er betrachtete den See, über dem inzwischen der Mond stand, dessen riesige Scheibe sich in der glatten Wasserfläche spiegelte. Die beiden Monde, der oben in der Luft und der unten auf dem Wasser, wirkten wie das Augenpaar eines Liegenden, und Harry fühlte sich, als würde er von diesen zwei Lichtern beobachtet.

Und als sein Blick noch weiter nach rechts wanderte, wurde er tatsächlich von zwei Lichtern beobachtet, und zwar von Dracos Augen.

Beiden fiel nicht auf, dass sie, tief in Gedanken versunken, ihre Köpfe langsam zueinander gedreht hatten und nun sehnsüchtige Blicke tief in die Augen des anderen warfen und dabei fasziniert die Reflexionen der Mondscheibe in den Pupillen beobachteten: In jeder Iris schimmerte ein kleines, silbernes Möndchen.

Dass er Draco angestarrt hatte, bemerkte Harry erst, als die Wangen des Slytherin plötzlich wieder rot aufloderten, dessen Augen sich wieder der Landschaft zuwandten und Harry dabei der Möndchen beraubt wurde: „Oh, entschuldige, Draco, ich wollte Dich nicht anstarren, ich wollte ... ich hab ... Da war ..."

„Schon gut, ich ... ich hab Dich ja auch ... angestarrt."

...

Da war sie wieder, diese unangenehme Stille. Und allmählich wurde auch die Nacht unangenehmer: Wolken zogen über den Himmel und nahmen dem Land das Mond- und Sternenlicht. Auch in der Ferne waren inzwischen die meisten der Lichter im Schloss verloschen. Und es frischte der Wind auf, vereinzelt tanzten Schneeflocken zu Boden.

Harry hoffte, dass sich das Wetter nicht verschlechtern würde. Aber weniger, weil dadurch der Rückweg mühsam würde, sondern weil er nicht gehen, diesen schönen Abend nicht beenden wollte; denn dieser Abend war der schönste, den er bisher mit ihm, dem heimlich Geliebten, verbringen konnte.

Mit Blick auf das bloße Haupt seines Sitznachbarn sagte Harry: „Hast Du keine Haube dabei?" Und als Draco den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr er fort: „Soll ich Dir meine leihen? Es wird ja doch schon recht frisch."

„Danke, aber nein danke. Und so kalt ist es auch wieder nicht."

Doch wenige Momente später kam eine eiskalte Bö, schnitt durch ihre Mäntel und entlockte Draco ein _hu!_. Daraufhin nahm Harry seine Haube ab und setzte sie, ohne auf den Protest des Slytherin Rücksicht zu nehmen, diesem auf: „Nimm sie an, sonst krieg ich ein schlechtes Gewissen."

Draco versuchte vergebens ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, während er sich die Haube richtete: „Danke ... das ist ... sehr lieb von Dir." Daraufhin wandte er das Gesicht ab, aber Harry konnte trotzdem erkennen, dass es jetzt wieder rot geworden war.

Noch immer unter dem Zauber der Mondnacht nahm Harry dieses Erröten als Anlass, einen forschen Schritt zu machen: Den Blick auf seine Knie geheftet, sagte er: „Aber ... dann möchte ich Dir noch ein ... kleines Geschenk geben ... ganz im Sinne unseres Weihnachtsfriedens." Damit rückte er nach rechts, an Draco heran, bis er direkt neben ihm saß. „Ein bisschen Körperwärme ... kann ich Dir schenken."

Der Slytherin antwortete, auch mit auf seine Knie gerichtetem Blick: „Das ... ist sehr lieb von Dir, Harry, aber ... aber Du könntest mir noch mehr Körperwärme spenden, wenn Du ... einen Arm ... um meine Schulter ..." Der Rest des Satzes ging in leisem Gemurmel unter, doch Harry hatte verstanden. Und während er überlegte, ob er das wirklich tun sollte, hatte sein Arm schon reagiert und Draco eng zu sich gezogen.

Und im nächsten Moment hörte er die Stimme seines Sitznachbarn, ganz leise, ganz nah bei seinem Ohr: „Harry ..." Dabei hatte er den heißen Atem, den feurigen Hauch des Drachen, an seinem Ohr gespürt. Und er drehte langsam seinen Kopf hin zu Draco – in seinem Kopf spielten sich die wildesten Phantasien ab, was der Slytherin ihm sagen wollen könnte – und fand das Gesicht des Blonden keine fünf Zentimeter von dem seinen entfernt. Die Wangen des sonst so blassen Aristokraten schimmerten rot, seine Augen funkelten im Dunkel der Nacht.

Beide machten den Mund einen Spalt weit auf, wollten offensichtlich etwas sagen, aber brachten es nicht über ihre Lippen hinaus.

Aber das mussten sie auch nicht: Denn da berührten sich plötzlich ihre Lippen und übermittelten ihre Botschaft direkt.


	2. Chapter 2

So unerwartet der Kuss begonnen hatte, so schnell war er auch wieder vorbei. Nach einem kurzen, einem viel zu kurzen Moment trennten sich ihre Lippen mit einem leisen, feuchten Geräusch.

Sie wendeten verschämt ihre Blicke ab, starrten in die Ferne und versuchten einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, obwohl ihre rasenden Herzen ihnen das Denken verunmöglichten.

Eine halbe Minute später räusperte sich Harry und hauchte, immer noch benommen: „Ich weiß nicht, was eben in mich gefahren ist – Hab ich Dich wirklich grad ...?"

Draco nickte – obwohl Harry das nicht sehen konnte – und sagte ein wenig später mit heiserer Kehle: „Ja – aber ich hab Dich auch ..." Und dann stellte er die Frage, die ihm jetzt am meisten unter den Nägeln brannte: „Warum hast Du mich ...?"

Harry wollte diese Frage nicht beantworten. Er konnte doch nicht dem Mitschüler, der ihn seit Jahren quälte und tyrannisierte, sagen, dass er in ihn verliebt war! Auch wenn es ein zauberhafter Abend gewesen war und wenn sie offiziell Frieden geschlossen hatten, hatte er Angst, Draco die Wahrheit zu sagen: Der Slytherin mit den vor Kälte ein bisschen spröden Lippen würde ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit vor der gesamten Schule outen – womit Harry weniger ein Problem hätte –, aber dann noch unermüdlicher, noch garstiger verspotten und mobben. Aber was sonst könnte Harry als Antwort angeben? Versehentlich küssen, das gibt's nicht. „Ich ... Ich ...", stammelte er, als ihm etwas anderes auffiel: „Warte, Du hast es zugelassen!"

Der Slytherin hatte es leichter, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Egal was er Harry sagen würde: Wenn er ihn um Geheimhaltung bäte, würde Harry schweigen wie ein Grab. Daher konnte er dem Schwarzhaarigen leichter sagen, dass sich soeben einer seiner Träume erfüllt hatte. Und daher ergriff er Harry rechte Hand zwischen seine beiden Hände, atmete tief durch und legte seine Gefühle offen. Und er schloss das Geständnis mit jenen berühmten drei kurzen Worten, die er Harry schon immer sagen wollte – und die Harry schon immer von ihm hören wollte.

Die Augen des Gryffindor weiteten sich plötzlich, ließen deutlich das grüne Schimmern der Iris darin erkennen und der Mund öffnete sich zu einem weiten Lächeln, das die weißen Zähne dahinter entblößte: „Du liebst mich – auch?"

„‚Auch'?", fragte der Blonde und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Der erste Gedanke, der ihm kam, war kein angenehmer, nämlicher der, dass Harry schon eine Freundin (oder einen Freund) haben müsse. Draco senkte seinen Blick betrübt hinab zu Harrys Brust. Doch als keine Antwort kam, da fiel ihm ein, dass eine unbekannte Liebschaft auszuschließen war: Denn die ganze Schule tratschte und war immer über das Privatleben des Helden am Laufenden – und Draco hatte selbst ein ausgeprägtes, wenn auch nicht öffentliches Interesse an diesem Gerede. Da lächelte er und sah in die grünen Augen: „Kann das etwa ... Heißt das etwa das, was ich denke, dass es heißt?"

Harry zögerte noch ein wenig, misstraute immer noch ein wenig dem Slytherin. Doch als er an den Zauber des Abends und den überirdisch schönen Kuss dachte und die Freude in Dracos Augen sah, da verflog jeglicher Zweifel: „Wenn Du glaubst, dass ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch krieg, wenn ich Dich sehe ... dann hast Du recht." Damit näherte er seine Lippen ein zweites Mal denen des Slytherin, und wisperte die magischen Worte: "Ich liebe Dich."

Und dann tauschten sie ihren zweiten Kuss aus, länger und intensiver, mit offenen Mündern und vereinten Zungen, aber auch ungeschickter: Denn ihre Körper waren vor Kälte starr und mehr als einmal schlugen sie mit den Zähnen ungewollt und schmerzhaft aneinander.

Harry übte sanften Druck auf Dracos Oberkörper aus und stieß ihn zärtlich von sich weg: „Das wird so nichts." Er stand auf, reichte dem Slytherin seine Hand und fuhr fort: „Gehen wir an ein wärmeres Plätzchen."

Draco ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen.

Doch als sie, Hand in Hand, den Weg durch den dichter werdenden Schneefall zurück zum Schloss gingen, schweigend, voller Neugierde darauf, wie sich ihre Leben durch diesen Heiligen Abend ändern würden, und voller Vorfreude darauf, was sie von nun an miteinander erleben könnten, da blieb Draco plötzlich stehen. Harry drehte sich um und blickte seinen neugewonnenen Freund fragend an, als er jäh den Schrecken in den zu Boden gerichteten Augen erkannte: „Was hast Du? Ist Dir schlecht?"

„Ein wenig schon ...", quälte der Slytherin aus sich hervor, „Es geht nicht! Wir können nicht zusammenkommen!"

Harry – wenige Momente zuvor noch himmelhochjauchzend, jetzt zu Tode betrübt – erstarrte: „Wa– Was meinst Du? Warum soll das nicht gehen?"

„Mein Vater – der wird mich schon umbringen wollen, wenn er erfährt, dass ich schwul bin; aber wenn er hört, dass ich mit Dir zusammen bin ..." Draco schluckte und schüttelt den Kopf: „Er wird mich auf jeden Fall aus Hogwarts rausnehmen, damit ich weg von Dir komm, und dann schickt er mich sicher nach Durmstrang; da treiben sie den Leuten angeblich das Schwulsein aus."

Das war eine ziemlich eindeutige Antwort auf die Frage, wie sich beider Leben von nun an ändern würden: Nämlich gar nicht.

Aber Harry war nicht gewillt das zu akzeptieren. Er sammelte all seine Zuversicht und stellte sich dicht vor den Slytherin hin, so dass sich ihre eisig kalten Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Dann fasste er ihn zärtlich an die Schultern und sagte: „Dann halten wir es halt geheim: Wir tun tagsüber so, als wären wir immer noch Feinde, und treffen uns nur, wenn es keinem auffällt – so wie heute."

„Wenn es nur so einfach wäre!", seufzte Draco. „Du weißt, dass das nicht funktionieren wird. Irgendwer – ein Freund, ein Geist, ein Lehrer – wird uns heimlich folgen oder einfach nur zufällig finden und sehen, dass wir einander nicht an die Gurgel, sondern an die Wäsche gehen. Dann kriegt früher oder später mein Vater davon Wind und dann heißt es für mich: ‚Adieu, Harry, Adieu, Hogwarts.'" Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Es wird Dir ja kaum reichen, dass wir einander nur alle heiligen Zeiten treffen, wenn wir – wie heute – keine Nachtruhe haben und ausbleiben können, so lange wir wollen. Das reicht mir jedenfalls nicht."

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf: Auch ihm würde das keinesfalls reichen; er hatte sich eigentlich schon vorgenommen gehabt, jede verbliebene Sekunde der Ferien mit seinem neuen Freund zu verbringen. Und er wurde deswegen wütend: Endlich war ihm das Glück vergönnt, den Blondschopf sein eigen nennen zu dürfen, und nun sollte er ihm schon wieder entrissen werden? Nein, das würde er garantiert nicht hinnehmen! Während er in die funkelnden Augen vor den seinen starrte, suchte er nach Möglichkeiten, wie er seinen Geliebten behalten könnte, musst aber endlich mit immer flauerem Gefühl im Magen zugeben, dass er keine fand.

Er umarmte seinen Draco, der ihm in mehrerlei Hinsicht so nah wie nie war, und dabei zugleich so fern und unerreichbar war wie der Draco am Himmelszelt. Dann drückte er den schmächtigen Körper des Blonden fest an sich, als könnte er ihn mit physischer Kraft festhalten, und verfluchte dabei mit leisen Worten dessen Vater:

Einerseits war es Dracos Eltern zu verdanken, dass es den heiß begehrten Jüngling gab – und dafür hätte er Mr und Mrs Malfoy küssen können. Andererseits war es Dracos Vater nun zu verdanken, dass Harry sich selbst nun am Rande einer klaffenden Schlucht sah, die ihn von seinem Romeo trennte – am Rande einer Schlucht, in die er Dracos Vater nun am liebsten gestoßen hätte.

Und als sie da im Schneegestöber standen, einander umarmten und erstmals fühlten, wie sich die Brust des anderen mit jedem Atemzug weitete und einengte, da flüsterte Draco etwas mit heißem Atem in Harrys Ohr: „Sag mal, hast Du Deinen Zauberstab eingesteckt?"

„Ähm, tut mir leid, Draco, aber–", versuchte sich Harry zu entschuldigen. Der Gryffindor war ein wenig peinlich berührt: Seit er erfahren hatte, dass der Slytherin seine Gefühle erwiderte, hatte er mehrmals den Gedanken gehabt, dass er von nun an wirklich auf Dracos „Besen" reiten könnte – denn diese Dinge machen die meisten Paare nun einmal, auch wenn sie nicht öffentlich zusammen sind. Und diese Gedanken zeitigten ihre Wirkung in Form der Erektion, die Draco offensichtlich spürte und damit das Thema Sex aufs Tapet gebracht hatte.

„Du brauchst Dich nicht entschuldigen", unterbrach ihn der Slytherin, ehe er, nicht in gewohnt poetisch-malfoyscher Art und Weise, fortfuhr: „Ich hab auch einen Steifen."

Mehr musste nicht gesagt werden: Beide wollten das tun, was Liebende eben miteinander tun.

Eigentlich hatten sie warten wollen: Sie wussten zwar nicht, was eine angemessene Zeit zwischen dem "Ich liebe Dich" und dem Ersten Mal war, aber zehn Minuten schien beiden zu wenig. Doch die männliche Physiologie machte es beiden klar, dass sie auf derselben Wellenlänge waren. Außerdem: Wer weiß schon, wann sich wieder eine Gelegenheit bieten würde? Könnten sie so lange warten?

„Wollen wir, Du weißt schon ...?", schlug Draco seinem Harry vor. „Wir müssten halt hier draußen, im Schnee, fern von den neugierigen Blicken der Leute ..."

Harry nickte. Hand in Hand verließen sie den Pfad und stapften schnellen Schritts durch den Schnee in Richtung einer kleinen Gruppe verschneiter Eichen, die ihnen hinlänglich Schutz vor Wind und Wetter bieten würde. Harrys Beine zitterten vor Erwartung, fast wäre er über eine vom Schnee verdeckte Wurzel gestolpert.

Einen Steinwurf abseits des Pfades erreichten sie dann ihr Ziel. Sie stellten sich einander gegenüber auf und sahen einander in die Augen. Harry lachte: „Jetzt werden wir gleich sehen, wem von uns beiden kälter ist", ehe er sich vorbeugte und seine kalten Lippen kurz auf die des Slytherin drückte.

Sie zogen ihre Handschuhe aus und blieben dann starr stehen, getrauten sich nicht recht fortzufahren: Denn nun würden sie einander ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk machen: Sie würden einander etwas zeigen, das sie noch niemandem gezeigt hatten. Beiden schlug das hämmernde Herz bis zum Hals.

„Auf Drei", sagte dann der Slytherin, „Eins ... Zwei ... Drei!"

Damit öffneten beide den Hosenschlitz und zogen mit vor Kälte steifen Händen ihre vor Erregung steifen Penisse heraus. Fasziniert starrte jeder auf den seines Gegenübers, wollte seine Finger darüber streifen lassen und wollte seinem Geliebten Freude und Vergnügen bereiten – denn darauf hatte er jetzt schon sehnsüchtig gewartet – und fand doch nicht den Mut dazu.

Die beiden Körperteile, die in der kaum erhellten Nacht und vor dem schwarzen Stoff der Jeanshose strahlend hell wirkten, waren eigentlich etwas ganz Triviales und Natürliches: Die Hälfte ihrer Freunde hatte so etwas; eigentlich sollte ein Penis so aufregend sein wie ein Zeigefinger oder eine Nase. Eigentlich. Denn was Harry und Draco mit leuchtenden Augen, Vorfreude und doch auch Hemmungen beobachteten, das war nichts Triviales, sondern etwas Besonderes, etwas Magisches: Auch wenn sich das Geschlechtsorgan des Geliebten nicht sonderlich vom eigenen Genital unterschied, war es doch etwas durch und durch Außergewöhnliches.

Harry fühlte einen kalten Windhauch über die sonst von seiner Unterwäsche geschützte Haut streichen und entschied sich zuzupacken: Er näherte langsam seine rechte Hand dem Objekt der Begierde. Geträumt hatte er von diesem Moment schon hunderte Male; in seinem Geiste hatte er es wohl jeden Tag berührt, gekostet, in sich gefühlt. Und es war eine eigentlich ganz einfache Bewegung: die Hand ausstrecken und zupacken.

Aber jetzt, wo alles greifbar war, kam jedem von ihnen dieser Handgriff ungeheuer kompliziert vor: Je weiter er seine Hand ausstreckte, umso lauter hörte er sein Herz in seinen Ohren pochen, umso unruhiger fühlte er seine Atmung, umso schwächer wurden seine Beine.

„Auf Drei", hörte er plötzlich Dracos heisere und belegte Stimme wiederholen, „Eins ... Zwei ... und D–... D–rei!"

Zweimal fünf Finger griffen zu.

Und da war das Erste Mal auch schon vorbei.

Es war, als hätten sie in einem Stromkreis gegriffen, als hätten sie einen Kurzschluss verursacht: Kaum hatten sie zum ersten Mal die samtige Haut ihres Geliebten gefühlt, war ein elektrischer Strom durch ihre Leiber geschossen, die weißliche Flüssigkeit stoßweise durch ihre Glieder.

Die beiden starrten einander mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung, Überraschung und Beschämung auf die in der Düsternis kaum erkennbaren Tropfen im Schnee, ehe Harry erleichtert auflachte: „Ich hatte jetzt einen Moment echt Angst: Sofort abspritzen, wie schaut denn das aus? Aber zum Glück ist es Dir nicht besser ergangen!" Und Draco erwiderte das Lachen – er hatte genau dieselbe Befürchtung gehabt.

Beruhigt, zufrieden und sichtlich erheitert packten sie ihre „Weihnachtsgeschenke" wieder ein und schickten sich an, den Rest des Weges zurück zum Schloss gemeinsam zu gehen. Da fiel Draco Folgendes ein: „Warte, es fällt auf, wenn wir gleichzeitig ins Schloss kommen." Damit nahm er die Haube von seinem Kopf und reichte sie ihrem Besitzer: „Ich geh voraus, warte Du noch ein paar Minuten." Er seufzte: „Und wenn wenn wir einander morgen früh beim Frühstück oder sonst wo sehen ..."

„... müssen wir so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen ...", vollendete Harry traurig den Satz, den der Slytherin nicht zu Ende sprechen wollte.

„Wir werden einander weiterhin beleidigen müssen, alles andere fällt auf."

„Das wird mir nicht schwer fallen, Schrumpfschwanz", stichelte Harry.

Draco lachte mit gespielter Entrüstung: „‚Schrumpfschwanz'? Erstens ist MEINER länger und zweitens: Wenn Du diesen Blödsinn verzapfst, erzähl ich allen, dass Du beim Sex sofort kommst – und hoffe dabei, dass mich keiner fragt, woher ich das wissen will!"

Harry küsste erneut Draco: „Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste. – Im schlimmsten Fall in einem Jahr: Zu Weihnachten werd ich wieder hier warten. Aber wir werden sicher vorher noch viele Gelegenheiten finden." Damit schlang er seine Arme um den Gryffindor und drückt ihn zum Abschied fest an sich.

Diese Umarmung dauerte viele Minuten, denn sie würde die letzte für wer weiß wie lange sein, daher wollte sie keiner beenden. Doch eine weitere bis auf die Knochen schneidende Bö machte Draco klar, dass der Körper in seinen Armen zwar wunderbar seine Seele wärmte, jedoch kaum Schutz vor der winterlichen Kälte bot. „Harry, mir wird es langsam zu kalt", flüsterte er seinem geheimen Geliebten zu.

„Dann geh", kam die Antwort von Harrys süßem Mund. Er drückte dem Blonden zum Abschied einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen und ließ ihn von dannen ziehen, blickte ihm lange mit der bittersüßen Mischung aus Freude und Schmerz nach, die Liebende, die voneinander scheiden müssen, seit jeher quält.

Er wartete einige Minuten, dann ging auch er langsam zurück zum Schloss, durch das schwere Eichenportal und hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer. Seamus, Dean und Neville schliefen schon, Ron war noch nicht da und wohl noch bei Hermine (wenn die beiden das taten, was Harry dachte, hatte Ron offensichtlich nicht das Geschwindigkeitsproblem, das sich heute bei Harry und Draco gezeigt hatte). Leise, um die Schläfer nicht zu wecken, zog er sich aus – das Zähneputzen ließ er an diesem Abend ausnahmsweise aus, um nicht den kostbaren Geschmack von Draco auf seinen Lippen zu beseitigen – und ging zu Bett.

Der Sandmann zierte sich an diesem Abend lange, aber als sich der Schlaf dann doch Harrys Lider bemächtigte, war der letzte Gedanke hinter den schwarzen Haarsträhnen, wie schon so oft, ein Gedanke an den blonden Slytherin. Doch mit einem Unterschied, der ganz wesentlich war: Es war ein Gedanke an SEINEN blonden Slytherin.


End file.
